modernwarfareplusfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Daniel Smith
Welcome Hi, welcome to Modernwarfareplus Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Oil Rig (multiplayer map) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fizzywizzy (Talk) 20:24, April 19, 2011 Hey Hi. Welcome.We now just need a couple more editors. And templates. Fizzywizzy 20:40, April 19, 2011 (UTC) yo, sup. i am making a storyline of my own. i am letting you know that i think it is similar to yours. but not a copy of it. it also decently ties into my zombies storyline. i am not fizzwizzy. i dont copy people lol. but, if you dont like it, ill take it down, i know how you people are about your inability to share ideas. i wonder why my storyline has had no attention at all since i made it!!!!! i dont CARE if MM banned me. I wanted him too. Now i have even more reason to make a new wiki. you can join if you want. it would be alt cooler if you were there. One condition. You don't mess with my newbie. He is mine to give hell and mine alone. Why not make Goodboy12 your newbie. 20:18, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright lets do this thing. Oh and I'm allowed to do ANYTHING without ban right? Anything at all. 20:23, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm only going to use my invincibility to make newbie's life hell on Earth. What did you think I'd use it to call you gay. I've stoped that. 20:26, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I will keep it a secret... but you know whats sad. I'm the one you can trust the most. That is just so funny to me. Anyway any ideas on others to join the cause? 20:32, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I really can't find myself trusting Fizzy. And he would be of hardly any use. Jerry is a good candidate but what if he refuses. Ciara won't be on as much if at all. And I gotta agree with the others. So a coup is your biggest fear. Gotta say thats what may take out the wiki. Or the other wikis made by Cappie and HHS. 20:40, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Well with babysitting she really can't get on. She is quiting at the end of the week. Although I don't think she wants to get on. You kind of creeped her out with questions about marriage. And everything must come to an end. Its a law of science. 20:46, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I knew it wasn't just a joke. 20:50, July 19, 2011 (UTC) So I was right when I said that it was all a cover up. BADASS! 20:53, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I consider it to be part of my agreement to be in the NZP Illuminati. Therefore unspeakable. You can trust me. 20:57, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Got it. 21:03, July 19, 2011 (UTC) So what do we do if Jerry refuses. 21:07, July 19, 2011 (UTC) And because of Cappie it begins. He wants to raise Defcon. 21:14, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Got it. 21:22, July 19, 2011 (UTC) No. 21:41, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I'd say change it but the ultimate decision is up to you. 21:47, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Ok. Both are being really annoying right now. 21:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Step One It may be completed. HHS will soon be blocked as he has ruined his second.... or should I say 18th chance.>;) Now we have to get rid or calm down Cappie. 17:24, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Which is why I suggest we just calm him down. 18:26, July 20, 2011 (UTC)